Growing Hunger
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: Peeta's Point of view from the day he heard her sing to the end. It is still leading up, so it isn't T quite yet.
1. Growing Hunger

**Disclaimer; I promise I'll only do this once! This was on my mind for a while now, and I figured I'd type it up. So, um, yeah...**

* * *

"Peeta," My father clasped his hand onto my small five-year-old shoulder, pointing to a girl, "Do you see that girl?"

I nodded, I had seen her around. Dark hair, tied elegantly into two braids. She was skipping away to school in a small red dress. A smile played on her lips, and her happiness gleamed in her storm gray eyes. She was from the Seam, the poor part of town, but she never seemed to care. From time to time, I had seen her walk through the town with her father. Smiling and pushing out a gracious laugh from her pink lips. She always enjoyed looking into the bakery.

"Well, you see, Peeta. I was going to marry her mother, but she fell in-love with a man from the Seam. She loved the way that when he sang, the birds fell silent listening." He smiled, his blue eyes matched my own. His hand gently brushed over my cheek from where mother had hit me.

I nodded again, a loss for words. His singing must have been brilliant. I assumed, that I would like to hear him sing. Although, I was never allowed to venture very far. The Seam, especially, was off limits to me.

"Well," My father got up, grabbing my small hand in his, "Let's get you to school."

* * *

The day had gone by with a blur. My mind was reeling over the very first day of school. When we had gotten to music class, I was worried. I couldn't sing even if my life depended on it. So, here I sat staring out of the window. Watching and listening to the birds. Wondering if the girl's father really could make the birds stop to listen.

"Does anyone know the Valley Song?" Our teacher turned to us with a smile gracing her lips, knowing none of us would.

"I do." We all turn to see the girl. Her hand was still up, but she smiled playfully.

"What is your name?" Our teacher gave a soft smile at the girl.

"My name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." Katniss gave our teacher a wide grin.

"Care to sing it for us?" Our teacher's eyes dancing with pride.

And she sang. It was like a small heaven opened up, her voice was one of an angel's. I stared at her in shock, knowing very well the rest of us did as well. We listen to her voice prancing upon the notes graciously. Each note delicate and wonderful as the next. It took all of our breaths away as we listened to her sing. I could vaguely hear the birds, or maybe because they had stopped.

"Katniss," The teacher breaths, "That was beautiful."

"Why, thank you." Katniss gave a small smile before sitting down again.

I was watching her, every moment possible. Feeling my heart beat and my blood rush. I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen even if I had never talked to her yet.

* * *

**Years Later**

Katniss stopped wearing dresses. Tying her hair into a loose braid instead of two. We had all heard, Katniss's father was killed in a mining explosion. I never had talked to her. It had been years since she had spoken. Giving everyone a hard glare, I never saw the carefree girl after. She never smiled, it broke my heart to see someone wonderful get broken like that. She stopped wearing colors, sticking to mostly gray, like her eyes. It had been a hard time for everyone. Many children from the Seam had lost family members. It was absolutely dreadful to watch them come in with sorrow eyes and hunched shoulders. I felt dreadful for walking around happy because I still had mine. I knew I shouldn't feel too bad, since it isn't my fault, but seeing all these people I know in pain just weakens me.

* * *

"You can't do anything right!" My mother screeched, slapping me across the face. She shoved the burnt bread into my arms, pushed me to throw them at the pigs.

I put my head down against the rain, ripping up the bread to throw the pieces to the pigs. I looked up for a moment to see Katniss was still there. I took the last of the loaves and tossed it to her. I ran inside, chastising myself.

_'Why couldn't I just go give it to her? You're a coward, that's why. I know, I know, I wish I just gave it to her instead.'_

I guess it didn't matter now, I would give anything for the girl who could stop the birds from singing. She was still that little girl from all those years ago, and I won't give up on her like everyone else did.


	2. Caught In Destruction

My eye swollen and black, but I didn't bother to hide it. Everyone knew I was abused by my mother anyway. The day past quickly, but not a minute had gone by without me chastising myself for not going up to Katniss and tell her I was sorry for not walking out into the rain and just gave her the bread. Leaving my train of thoughts every time my name was called, every time someone laughed in my ear, every time I saw her, I closed up the thoughts in a chamber.

I tried to catch her eye, several times. Each time, though, her eyes would flit away. Leaving me lonely, until I heard a laugh or my name called. I would slip on my smiling mask, turning around to deny defeat.

* * *

Walking out of the school yard, I saw Katniss look to me. I locked her steely gaze with my much calmer blue one. I saw her open her mouth to say something, but I guess she thought better of it and shut her pink lips. Tearing away our gaze, she reached down to the ground and picked something up. I saw a smile grace her lips, before she ran. I stood, watching, as her headed back to the Seam. Her eyes glinted with happiness with whatever she had now in possession. Sighing, I took up my short walk back home. Not that it matter much anyway, she would never talk to me.

* * *

"I volunteer!" Her voice carried. Leaving me speechless. She didn't. She isn't going to live. I'm never going to see her smile. Never going to see her eyes. Never going to talk to her. I was never going to see Katniss Everdeen again. I was zoned out in shock as I watched her ascend up the stairs to the stage. I watched her steely gaze and tense figure. Her voice opened ruggedly, telling her name. Our escort made everyone clap. Around me, everyone took their three middle fingers, bringing them to their lips, and then raising them to the air.

"And our boy tribute is," Effie's hand swished through the bowl, "Peeta Mellark."

I stood in shock, watching as they all cleared a path for me. I took slow sure steps, my face never leaving it's dumbstruck look. The stage creaked under me as I walked up. Praying that I could just die now instead of in the hands of another. Slightly, I thought of how hard it would take to crack my skull by merely jumping off the stage.

* * *

"Looks like we finally have a victory!" My mother cooed. Now, here is when normal boys, unlike myself, people would think my mother was to talk about me, her son, her child, but no, she talks about Katniss. I could easily see why, Katniss was perfect for the description. Great with archery, strong, fast, reserved. She would be the next victor, I would make sure of that. My father gave me a pat on the back, my brothers stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Time's up!" A Peacekeeper shouted.

With a finally pat, hug, my family left. I sat down rather hard onto one of the couches, waiting. Blurred, I watched people come and go through the doors. I wondered, mostly, how Katniss was coping. I could only hope she would find a way to win this torturous game. Waving away the thought, Peacekeepers waltzed in. Grabbing my none to gently, leading me to a vehicle. I wasn't sure what overcame me, but I started to cry. Tears streaming down my face, from the corner of my eye, Katniss on the other hand looked forward with a blank expression. I watched my childhood life go by, rushing forth to its end. I cried for myself, and for everyone I had ever known. All my friends, Katniss, her friends if she had any, I just downright cried. This was my very last glance at my life in District Twelve. Better make the most of it, but I didn't. I cried tear after tear watching the scenery pass.


	3. Drunken Advice

**Disclaimer: Sorry I have not updated recently...On anything, I have just been on vacation to my grandparents home. So, now that I am back, I will see to it that I will stay on track and write at least one chapter for each story...Except the one-shots. So, um, yeah. Again sorry for the delay, please do not hate my guts. It might take all day (And the occasional Google searches for random stuff) but it will get done! Oh, and please don't hate me. I may look stuff up, but I have no intentions on making it by exact words. I'm sorry but it is still my story, slightly.**

* * *

Before long we were standing in front of the train. Lights and cameras flashed, it took everything I had to not grab Katniss's hand just to calm my nerves. Effie was going on about something, but I had long since tuned her out.

"I'm going to go find Haymitch." She shooed us to sit down whilst we waited for our crazed drunken mentor.

I sat stiffly, maybe more so than Katniss, utterly uncomfortable from the tension in the atmosphere. I felt like a stone wall, making me burst with the need to speak. I wanted to get rid of the tension, I wanted to talk, I _needed _to talk.

"Haymitch, have you met him?" I turned to face Katniss, she tilted her head to me, "Out mentor, have you ever met him?"

She just looked at me with a blank expression, _Well that went well._

A clash sounded as the door to our train car opened, sloppily. Haymitch stumbled in, with a half filled glass of alcohol probably. He searched for something before pulling out, _more alcohol._ He grabbed the bottom with his hand, pulling off the top with his teeth. Pouring some of the liquor in before sitting across from Katniss and I.

"So, in the games-" I started, eager to speak. The tension was positively horrid, I hated the silence.

"Whoa, whoa eager." Haymitch slurred.

"Well your our mentor, the one that survived this mess. Any chance you can give us some advice for survival." I was starting to get a bit flustered at this drunken guy. He was suppose to help us, right?

"You want advice? Here; Survive." He chuckled, taking another chug of his drink.

"Alright, I think you've had enough of this." I reached over to take his glass, but his pushed me back into my seat. Knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh look you made me spill." He grumbled.

* * *

When I finally got some sleep, I tried so hard not to think about the bath I gave Haymitch. I shuddered in remembrance. As of now, I just wanted information. This time, I was determined to get it.

I got off of the bed, dressing in whatever was in the closet. I didn't get a good look, I just threw it on. I walked into the conjoining bathroom to brush up. Which didn't take all that long, the Capitol had more things than they were grateful for. Not that I think they would ever be grateful, but still. It couldn't hurt to think that they might have a heart.

I walked out of my cabin, and went straight to the dining car. I put as much food on my plate as the plate could hold. Even if I did come from the better part of District 12, doesn't mean I ate like an average person should. Whilst I stuffed myself, I saw Haymitch enter the car followed by Effie.

"Haymitch, do you have any useful survival lessons?" I wondered.

"Yes-"

* * *

"What about a fire?"

"Well you should try to find shelter."

"What are you guys talking about?" Katniss wondered, walking in unnoticed to us.

Haymitch and I looked at her, I think we were both wondering just how long she had been there.

"Survival, sweetheart. Now pass me the-."

I started to tune him out, staring at Katniss as she stared him down.

"Fine I'll just get it myself." Haymitch reached over to grab it, when Katniss stabbed a knife in between his fingers.

"That is mahogany!" Effie yelled.

_That went down hill fast._


End file.
